spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Neutral Theme
The Neutral Theme '''is one of the five available themes foud in South Park: Phone Destroyer. Unlike the rest of the themes in the game, the Neutral theme is never properly introduced to players during Story Mode. Overview Unlike the rest of the themes in the game, The Neutral theme doesn't represent any particular topic at all. All of it's cards are miscellaneous characters that have appeared in episodes of South Park and don't take any particular role during Phone Destroyer. As the characters are not dressed up to suit a particular theme like the rest of the cast is, the Neutral Characters are exclusive to their own theme. Regarding the overall performance during battles, The Neutral cards behave independently from each other. Instead on focusing on Direct Damage, Status Effects, Healing or Boosts, each card has it's own unique attributes. Also, all of the Cards in this theme can be combined with any other theme, regardless if it is already paired up with another theme. Cards In total, The Neutral theme has Seventeen cards available for the player to use. '''Tanks * [[Mimsy|'Mimsy']]:' Available since the beginning * [[Officer Barbrady (Phone Destroyer)|'Officer Barbrady]]:' Available upon reaching the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[ManBearPig (card)|'ManBearPig]]: 'Available upon reaching Rank 10 in PVP * [[Santa Claus (Phone Destroyer)|'Santa Claus]]:' Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[PC Principal (Phone Destroyer)|'PC Principal]]: '''Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP '''Fighters * [[Nelly (Phone Destroyer)|'Nelly']]:' Available since the beginning * [[DogPoo (Phone Destroyer)|'DogPoo]]: 'Available since the begginning * [[Pigeon Gang|'Pigeon Gang]]: 'Available since the begginning * [[Starvin' Marvin|'Starvin' Marvin]]: 'Available upon the Basketball Court battle arena in PVP * [[Terrance and Phillip (Phone Destroyer)|'Terrance and Phillip]]: 'Available upon reaching the Playground battle arena in PVP * [[Marcus|'Marcus]]:' Available upon reaching the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Classi (Phone Destroyer)|'Classi]]: 'Available upon reachng the Little Tokyo battle arena in PVP * [[Mr. Mackey (Phone Destroyer)|'Mr. Mackey]]: 'Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP * [[Towelie (Phone Destroyer)|'Towelie]]: '''Available upon reaching the Palace Rooftop battle arena in PVP '''Assasins * [[Rat Swarm|'Rat Swarm']]: 'Available since the begginning * [[Mr. Hankey|'Mr. Hankey]]:''' Available upon reaching the Tower of Peace battle arena in PVP '''Ranged Fighters * [[Terrance Mephesto|'Terrance Mephesto']]:' Available since the begginning * [[Nathan (South Park: Phone Destroyer)|'Nathan]]:' Available since the begginning * [[Big Gay Al (Phone Destroyer)|'Big Gay Al]]:' Available upon reaching the School battle arena in PVP * [[Satan (Phone Destroyer)|'Satan]]''': '''Available upon reaching the first Legendary battle arena in PVP Gallery Nelly PD.png|Nelly Nathan PD.png|Nathan Mimsy PD.png|Mimsy Pigeongang PD.png|Pigeon Gang Rat Swarm.png|Rat Swarm Manbearpig.png|Manbearpig Satan PD.png|Satan Big Gay Al card.png|Big Gay Al CLASSi Card.png|Classi Marcus PD.png|Marcus Mr Mackey.jpg|Mr. Mackey Towelie Phone Destroyer.png|Towelie Terrance PD.png|Terrance Mephesto Mrhankey PD.png|Mr. Hankey Dogpoo PD.png|DogPoo New SantaPD.png|Santa Claus PC Principal.png|PC Principal Starvinmarvin PD.png|Starvin Marvin Officerbarbrady PD.png|Officer Barbrady Terrance and Phillip PD.png|Terrance and Philip Trivia * The Neutral Theme is the only theme without any Spell Cards. * This is the only theme that has all of it's character cards exclusive to it. *Along with the Fantasy Theme, it is the only theme with Swarm cards. Category:Female Cards Category:Male Cards Category:Assassin Cards Category:Fighter Cards Category:Neutral Cards Category:Tank Cards Category:Ranged Cards Category:Cards with Charged Category:Cards with Warcry Category:Headhunters Category:Cards with Aura Category:Cards with Area Damage Category:Cards with Deathwish Category:Common Cards Category:Rare Cards Category:Epic Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Humans Category:Children Category:4th Graders Category:Adults Category:Phone Destroyer Cards Category:Characters in South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:South Park: Phone Destroyer Category:Animals